The Last Fairytale
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts Neville visits his parents for the last time and tells them one last Fairytale. Round 10 for the Quidditch comp! Rated T for death!


**AN: My entry for Round 10 of the Quidditch Comp. My prompts were Dialogue: "Er...I love you?", "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving." ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and "Every fairytale needs a good old fashion villain." ― James Moriarty, Sherlock. **

**This story is also part of a larger series by my team called 'The Life and Times of Neville Longbottom.' Here are the other stories in it!**

**1) Emily Rye by Mark Geoffrey**

**2) Validity by trollnexus**

**3) Luminescent by LuxaLucifer**

**4) Rectifying Mistakes by erm31323**

**5) Shepherd's Pie by Calumniator**

**6) Night of the Living Verdure by MaryRoyale**

**7) Vigor by NiceFwoops**

**This story would be between 4 and 5 if I remember correctly! **

**Anywho I hope you guys enjoy this and please review! **

Neville walked through the crowded hallways of St. Mungo's. The Battle of Hogwarts had ended only a few days ago so the medi-witches we busy and the rooms were packed.

Neville was glad that he knew his way to his parents' room by heart. The walk was long seeing as his leg still hadn't fully healed but it was a trek that he had to make.

A medi-witch had come in earlier that morning and told him the news. His parents weren't going to last much longer. Their condition had been steadily decreasing and soon they would have to go. Neville wanted to spend as much time as possible with them before they would be gone.

With a small sigh he pushed the door to his parents' open. Frank and Alice were in separate beds both sleeping. Each was hooked up to different machines to help keep them going. Neville walked in without a word and sat in a chair in between the beds.

"Hi mum and dad," he said in a small voice. "The medi-witch told me that you're not gonna be around much longer so I thought that I'd see you both one last time. I thought I'd tell you a story, a fairy tale actually, about a great battle."

Alice shifted in her sleep as though she was getting comfortable, like she knew what was going on. Neville smiled slightly and took his mum's hand in his own. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Alice let out a small sigh of contentment as a small smile graced her features.

Neville let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair getting ready to tell them all about what had happened only a few days prior.

"I guess that the story starts quite a bit before the actual battle took place. There was this castle that people loved because it wasn't just a castle. You see this castle was a school for witches and wizards to go and learn how to use their magic. This school was one of the best in the world, but there were some people who didn't like what the school was teaching. These people were called Death Eaters and they were led by the most evil man the world had ever seen, because every fairytale needs a good old fashion villain and this villain was no different. His name was Voldemort.

On the side of the light were many people in many different groups including Dumbledore's Army, the Order of the Phoenix, and the most important of them all the Golden Trio. And the main hero of this story is the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.

At the school, called Hogwarts, the Death Eaters took it over. It used to be a good school but then they changed it. They taught the students how to do all sorts of awful things, unspeakable things, with their magic instead of doing good things. But the worst part is if a student refused then the Death Eaters would torture them until they did as told.

But at the school was an amazing group called Dumbledore's Army. They were formed by Harry when an evil toad witch was trying to take over the school but once she was gone they disbanded. But now that a new threat was at the school three students took up reforming it seeing as the Golden Trio had disappeared to go on a quest for the wise old wizard Dumbledore, who the group was named after.

The three students, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, taught anyone who would come to their secret meetings all the good things about magic. They taught people the things the school used to teach, what they should have been teaching them. They were also a place of refuge. Students would go there when they wanted to escape the torture of the Death Eaters.

Soon enough Dumbledore's Army grew to be so big that the Death Eaters couldn't ignore them much longer.

But that's when something amazing happened. The Golden Trio had returned from their quest but it wasn't completed. Everyone in Dumbledore's Army though went ballistic. They were so glad that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had returned. It had been the best news that anyone had heard in a long time.

Harry then told us what we had to do to finish the quest. All we had to do was find two objects that were very personal to Voldemort and destroy them. Once we did that we could kill Voldemort.

Then the battle started since word had gotten back to Voldemort about Harry's return. But they fought. It was Dumbledore's Army, the Order of the Phoenix a group much like Dumbledore's Army but made of adults and they fought outside the school, and the Golden Trio but they were off looking for the objects vs. the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to kill anyone and everyone on sight. The good guys though they tried to not kill people only stun them.

The battle began. Spells and curses flew in every direction from both sides. People fell on both sides but the battle went on.

Voldemort finally order his retreat but in return he wanted Harry. He said that if they didn't hand him over than more would die.

The good guys didn't want their hero to go but Harry being the man that he was went alone. He walked through the forest and was more scared than anyone could imagine.

Back at Hogwarts the light side was moving all of those who fell into the Great Hall of the castle. There were too many bodies. Everyone had lost someone. But there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

That's when Voldemort returned. He had Harry's body and it was unmoving. Everyone on the good side went crazy with grief.

That's when a new hero emerged. It was one of the leaders of Dumbledore's Army, Neville. He was able to charge Voldemort's pet snake, the last object that needed to be destroyed in order to kill Voldemort. But he was quickly overpowered by the dark wizard.

But then a miracle happened. Harry was alive! He tried to stun Voldemort and the battle started up once more. Both sides were losing people. But the snake was still in the middle of the battleground. Neville picked up his sword and charged the snake once more and killed it!

Now it was all up to Harry to kill Voldemort. People cleared away and the final battle took place in the main courtyard of the school. In a great victory Harry overpowered Voldemort and killed him!

It was amazing and everyone played their part in the battle but at a great cost to both sides."

Alice stirred then. Neville looked at her and waited. Her eyes flashed open then. She smiled and reached out to him.

Neville quickly kneeled next to her bed. She placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into the small touch. "Er...I love you?" she said slightly confused, like she wasn't really sure of what she was saying. "And I- I'm proud of you, Neville."

Tears ran down Neville's face as he continued to stare at her. "I love you too," he whispered, his voice barely making it past the lump in his throat.

"Me too," came from the bed across from them. Neville looked behind him to see his dad looking at him and his mum. "So proud son."

"I love you dad," Neville said reaching out and grabbing Frank's hand. His dad squeezed his hand once then his grip went slack. "Dad," Neville said shaking his dad's hand. Frank didn't respond and there was a hum on one of the machines.

That's when he felt his mum's hand fall from his face. "Mum!" he cried turning back to her. "Mum!" Her machine started to hum then too.

"Sir," someone said grabbing his shoulder. Neville looked up to see that it was a medi-witch. "You need to move sir. We can't save them. I'm sorry. They were insane though. There's nothing that we could do."

"We're all human, aren't we?" Neville cried then. "Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving." Neville stood then and shoved past the medi-witch.

He stalked down the hallway back to his own room within the magical hospital. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. Tears continued to stream down his face. His parents were gone. There was nothing to bring them back.

But at least they got to hear what he did. They got to hear one last fairytale before they were gone.

**AN: So I hope that you guys like it and I didn't destroy your feels to badly! Anywho please review! They are much loved! **

**And good luck to all other Quidditch Players!**


End file.
